The Drenched Hobbit
by BloodySaint
Summary: Falling through some ice over a lake results in nearly freezing to death; but cuddling with a dwarf makes up for it.


_Hello everyone! Forgive me, but this is my first The Hobbit fanfiction and I am a little worried it may not be up to par. I haven't written anything in a long while, and I've had this idea buzzing around in my brain for a few weeks now, so I figured it was time to work on my writing some more._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)_

_(Oh, and Ida belongs to me.)_

* * *

><p>"Whatever dwarf decided it was a swell idea to cross the lake needs to go back in the water again."<p>

"Oh, stop complaining. You sound like Bilbo!"

"I don't care! I'm freezing!"

As on every journey, you will have those days where nothing goes according to plan and everyone ends up unhappy. This happened to be one of those days. The company had gone around and around the same path and finally figured that out recently. The only way for them to be able to break that circle would be to cross the river. It looked solid enough for them to cross and it actually was until Bombur decided to walk out onto it behind them. The entire section of the ice collapsed and practically water-logged them all. The ones that ended up worse for wear were the two hobbits; Bilbo and Ida. They were both whining and annoyed with the situation, although Ida wasn't really annoyed. Just cold. When she was cold, she would whine. Who doesn't whine when they're cold?

They managed to seek shelter in a cave that was perfect sized for all of them and allowed them to light a fire. They had to strip out of their boots and extra clothing in order for it to dry off. Meaning as it dried off, they were left in thin layers of clothing in the middle of a frozen woodland place.

Great, she thought to herself. this is just what I wanted to deal with. Freezing to death.

There was almost complete silence in the cave, besides a few hushed voices that came from a few dwarves who spoke solely in dwarvish. It made her nervous when they did that, but she understood that they could barely speak the universal language. It was fine. She glanced over at one of the silent individuals who had placed himself next to her; Thorin Oakenshield.

She envied him slightly. His fur hadn't gotten wet, so he was still very warm. She shuddered as a breeze blew in and she looked around at everything. It was cold, dark, and dank in the area and she didn't like it. It was nightmare provoking for some reason. She glanced at Bilbo, who passed her a half-hearted smile in return. She managed to smile back, but it faded when another breeze blew in. For the love of Durin, she was freezing and that wind wasn't helping!

She glanced back to Thorin as he watched his nephews talk in low and hushed voices, with small smiles. She was quite surprised that he hadn't gotten that wet. His boots were off and his feet near the fire to warm himself up, but from the knees up, he was completely dry. She sighed to herself and turned back to look at the others. She found Bilbo watching her with a small smile and she shook her head sheepishly. Only him and Gandalf knew her accompanied feelings for the soon to be king.

She sighed and eventually cast off her cloak, the soaked edges bothering her. However, with the next few gusts of wind she figured that she really missed her cloak. She shivered and without realizing it, leaned more toward Thorin than she ever had before. She was just too cold to really notice that she was doing it. She yawned and shivered again. Oh, how she missed her bed back in the Shire and the roaring fire that filled her hobbit-hole with crackling and flickering light. She sighed at the thought.

"Take this."

She jumped as something was placed over her shoulders suddenly, a large fur cloak. She looked over and saw that it was Thorin who gave it to her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at him with both gratefulness and worry.

"A-Are you sure?" She stammered out. "You'll freeze, Thorin!"

"I can stand cold for longer than you, Miss Ida." His voice was calm, as usual.

"At least share it with me!" She exclaimed, looking more worried than thinking straight. "You will freeze."

For a moment, they both looked at each other and were pretty much unaware of the way that the others watched them with both grins and curious looks in their eyes. After a moment, a strained sigh escaped his mouth and he sat down beside her. She looked rather confident as she tried to situate the fur over their shoulders. She was still unaware that the others were watching, but Thorin had noticed. It seemed that glaring at them didn't work to spare the two of their playfully accusing glances.

She sniffled softly and leaned into him lightly as a little yawn escaped her lips. She couldn't help it. The fur was very warm and dry, the fire was warmer, and the warmest had to be the kingly dwarf at her side. He didn't actually seem to push her away. She was so tired that after a few minutes, she was passed out.

"She has had a rough time, I think." Bilbo commented lowly, making sure to not wake her as he walked around to the entrance of the cave in an anxious fashion. "The journey has been perilous and she hasn't slept much."

"Everyone is having a rough time, I believe." Bofur said as he leaned back and leaned against the wall.

"It might be harder for her, because she's a woman and all." Ori said after a moment of silence.

"The only woman here." A few dwarves mumbled with a nod.

"However," Balin said as he watched how gentle Thorin was when he shifted, making sure she was still leaning against him and confident. "She seems very content to be close with people she enjoys. Intellectual or otherwise."

"She favorites you." Bilbo piped up and then stopped himself before he could say anything that might give away a rather large secret. "Well, I-I'd guess so anyway."

"There ain't any guessing needed." Balin chuckled lightly.

"It's as obvious as a beard on a dwarf." Kili joked and Fili nodded.

Thorin said nothing as the rest of them continued to toss around the idea of them being together, simply watching the hobbit woman as she slept against him. He leaned back to the wall and easily manuvered himself so she could rest against him easier. To his surprise, she shifted so she was clutching the front of his clothing like a babe to its mother. He couldn't help but let the smallest ghost of a smile become etched on his features. Something about her innocence drew him to wrap a single arm around her back.

_'If you are fond of me, then so be it.'_


End file.
